Are you actually in love?
by Tolerance
Summary: Christine Everhart really needs some topic to write an article about.


A quickie I wrote months ago. Now reworked and satisfying for me at last. I own nothing. (:

* * *

Christine Everhart didn't think she was a mean person, that would like bad things to happen to innocent people just because she needed a story to write an article about. In fact, she was perceiving herself as a quite caring reporter (unlike many other, she wouldn't be pointing fingers at). After all, finding about people's problems and bringing them out into the open was her day-to-day basis. Well, in a large generalization at least, if you have high-life in mind. However, it seemed like lately no-one had problems of any kind, that she continuously used to write about in the past. Now, because of lack of material to create a selling story, even about these political, serious ones (thanks to the omnipresent, peace making Iron Man, too), young Vanity Fair reporter was the one having problems caused by her bitchy boss. Apparently writing about new and very predictable pregnancy of famous actress wasn't exciting enough.

Sighing heavily she got up from her, full of newspapers and squeezed into balls documents, desk. Risking a confrontation about pending magazine issue with prowling around the halls boss she stuck her head out of the office. When made sure that she's safe, Christine headed for conference room and turned the TV on in order to hear some of the latest news.

"... Tony Stark, the golden child of Stark Industries, carries on with Stark Expo after shocking outcome of Hammer presentation that took place just a month ago! Stay tuned for more info, coming just after this commercial break," came from, definitely miserable in Christine's eyes, journalist.

_This can be interesting though, _Christine thought, while turning TV's volume up.

"Back to you with Stark Expo news!" the newsman continued after the ads. "It looks like Anthony Stark haven't noticed the mess that Expo brought to the city last time. What do you think about it, Anne?" he asked the other journalist that just appeared on the screen.

"You're sure right, Rick! I mean, don't we all have enough of robots, filled up with weapons, threatening our lives and city? After that kind of incident anybody would stop the party right there," Anna rambled on.

"I agree. Thank God, that nobody was seriously injured back then. Maybe except for Tony Stark's ego."

"You'd wish so, Rick. After showing off with the Iron Man suit in action, Stark's ego might be even bigger than ever before! And all that the man has got to tell us is 'Don't worry, you're safe with Iron Man.'? He even announced more of the galas and the parties than before the incident! Is he going to grow up any time soon?"

"Well, I don't know about that Anne. What I know though is that many would like to be at Friday's night gala for scientists this weekend. Love it or hate it, it ain't gonna be a nerd party when it comes to Tony Stark. Now, after this break: Genetically modified strawberries – a glimmer of hope for those with allergies or scientific rubbish?"

_Perfect, _Christine thought and turned around, not bothering to turn the television off, heading back to her office to make some calls and get the invitation. It was her great occasion to dig into some spicy facts about Tony Stark's life. If not, she'd have to be dependent of her imagination or descend herself to the level of finding some witnesses of his crazy behavior.

* * *

Scanning through the colorful crowd at the gala, wrapped in a very expensive investment of Wang's green dress, Christine tapped impatiently her high heels against the floor. There was no sign of Tony Stark at all. This only meant another drink in her hand.

When she almost lost hope for him showing up, a couple of squeals burst out near the theater entrance. Finally, she got a glimpse of him smiling widely, walking towards James Rhodes. For a couple of minutes she roamed around them, but kept her distance, waiting for her chance to catch his attention.

Suddenly Tony Stark left his guests and disappeared into some empty hallway. Christine followed him quickly and spotted him talking on the phone while looking at himself in some mirror. Caught up in the conversation, the playboy haven't noticed her appearance.

"How long it will take you to get here, ginger?" Tony mumbled into the phone and groaned. "Right. I know, I know. I know all of that work speech. I will make the inconveniences up to you tonight. Well, how about a couple of martinis? Just bring your gorgeous butt here soon and save me from these bores. I know it's my party. I know I made it up. Waiting," he finished in a merry, almost singing, voice.

Tony hid his phone in the hip-pocket and at last noticed his old fling standing across the hall, smiling flirtatiously.

"Another booty call, Tony?" she asked making her way to him.

"I believe it's none of your business, Everhart," he answered, smiling slightly, but did not move an inch from his spot beside the mirror.

"If you need company tonight, I am available right away," Christine murmured and grabbed his tuxedo lapels with her hands.

Looking straight into her eyes, Tony's hands covered hers. Christine noticed how much his irides got strong dark. "Yeah, tell you what..." Tony murmured back and suddenly threw her hands away. "Not interested."

"Why not?" she blinked her eyes in wide surprise.

Tony's gaze found himself in the mirror again as he started correcting his bow-tie, showing Christine disinterest as much as he could. "It's no fun anymore, ya know?"

Then a thought hit her, and before he could leave her she asked "Huh, is that how you're using the infamous Pepper Potts nowadays? After all these years, a sex girl. That's funny. That's how she got the CEO?"

The man became red all over his his face. Christine could swear she never saw Tony Stark that angry.

"Do not talk about her like that ever," he loured. Then he turned, wishing to leave her as soon as possible, when Christine blurted out once more.

"My God, Stark. Are you actually in love?" Christine laughed mockingly at the thought even.

He didn't turn around to face her even when he spoke. "This is serious, Christine. And I know what you're up to. If you write a single word about that, now or in any other future, I will make your life miserable. Find some other topic to write your venom out."

With that he finally walked out of the hall to the main entrance, leaving the reporter in disbelieve and with eyes wide open.

Some time later, still quite shocked, Christine saw him reappear by side of, awfully simply and coarsely dressed, Virginia Potts and kiss her briefly on the slightly rosy cheek. Now that she knew about their relationship, Christine observed how much care and love was in Anthony Stark's eyes, when he was looking at the red-head. How different was his behavior just over a year ago, around Christine herself. Unbelievable, simply unbelievable.

Then Tony's eyes ran across, standing near in the crowd, Christine. His look changed right away from loving to a very seriously threating one, like trying to remind her his words.

As the couple vanished into the crowd, the Vanity Fair reporter mused whether her boss could accept another story about singles in the big cities. Or an essay about genetically modified strawberries.

**_Fin_**

* * *

Thank you for reading. :)


End file.
